pushfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The 888th Avatar
Hi, welcome to Divisions - The Wiki About Push! Thanks for your edit to the Divisions - The Wiki About Push page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 06:41, 28 March 2009 Ba Sing Se Times Here: Aang-merican Revolution As we all know, Avatar will be adapted into a movie by famous director M. Night Shyamalan. The movie was entitled The Last Airbender as to not confuse it with another film coming out the same year. Sweet deal, right? End of story, huh? Not quite. Once casting was announced, fans became outraged that every single actor/actress was Caucasian. In fact, the outrage spread and skyrocketed on the internet when a group called "Aang Ain't White" was formed on Live Journal, urging people to write letters to Paramount, and oh did they! So many people began to join the group, so many sending letters to Paramount. Paramount, however began to ignore the letters, angering the senders. Eventually, however, they responded in Twitter updates, which constantly denying accusations of racism in the casting choices. So, as the controversies rage, I suppose it will all be settled once the film itself is released. Only time will tell. --- —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! The 888th Avatar (Talk) 08:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) No problem. Do you want me to keep posting them on here instead of on the wiki? BTW, my next addition to it will be on Dev Patel. Thinking on titling it "Slumdog Bender?" —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, keep posting them here, that would be great, thanks. By the way, as well as the main article you write, could you also do a small section of dot points for recent developments e.g. "* May 7 - Blah blah blah happened."? I think that'd make your section even better :) The 888th Avatar (Talk) 16:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::What, dot points on development of the movie? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would be great :) The 888th Avatar (Talk) 16:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. Will do. Also, would you mind checking out my FA proposal on Wikipedia, please? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll check out the proposal. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 16:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. I'm just a tad confused on how to tag some of the images, and this one opposal didn't make sense. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Personally, with the Wikipedia article, I think you should have gone for good article status first. You bit off more than you could chew. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 17:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've come to realize it. It's just, some of the articles I've been seeing featured are not even as long as this one. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thing is, on Wikipedia, size does not equal quality. Short, well-written articles have a better chance of being featured than long articles that are "okay". The 888th Avatar (Talk) 17:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, isn't the page still good enough? I've seen no problems, and no difference between this and ''The Simpsons'' article. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not a Wikipedia featured article expert, I really don't know. And as a primarily anti-vandalism account, I don't want to get involved in that discussion either, mostly because I have no authority to do so. Sorry. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 17:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. It's no problem. I'll just wait this out, I guess. I'm working on the Times addition right now. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Slumdog Bender? Everyone remembers the craze that arose over American R-rated film Slumdog Millionaire, which was only a mere few months ago. Starring in that movie was now famous British-Indian actor Dev Patel. Well, guess what? Patel will be playing Zuko in The Last Airbender, the movie adaption of the show we all know. Originally, Paramount announced that Jesse McCartney would play as the banished prince, which had some fans verklempt. McCartney's rough touring schedule, however, caused him to be unable to fulfill the role. After some more time, it was Patel who was chosen, exciting those who knew of his acting. So, what can we expect from Patel? Well, clearly the boy can do some serious moments, as demonstrated non-stop throughout Slumdog. As well as being a now famous actor, Patel's ancestry lightens some "Aang Ain't White" activists, though the controversies still rage on. Patel promises to make Airbender an amazing film. *As of May 2nd, 2009, the cast consist of: :*Aang - Noah Ringer :*Katara - Nicola Peltz :*Sokka - Jackson Rathbone :*Zuko - Dev Patel :*Suki - Jessica Jade Andres :*Zhao - Aasif Mandvi :*Iroh - Shaun Toub :*Ozai - Cliff Curtis :*Yue - Seychelle Gabriel :*Kanna - Katharine Houghton --- There you go. Got it in early, lol. Also, the FA was withdrawn, found out it needed fixes. Anyways, here you go! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Ya like it? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's great, but the next release is still nine days away! :) The 888th Avatar (Talk) 02:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I know. Just got it out of the way early. Anyways, how do you think of the wiki's setup? If there's anything you think needs to be administrated I can make you an admin. Also, in some of the images I'll be uploaded recently I'll need you to translate as their names are in Chinese. Here's my latest page, Cassie's unnamed mother; like? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::It looks great (the wiki and the page) :). At the moment, it seems like it's just you and me, so sysopping me seems a little pointless :S. You should probably try to attract more contributors. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 02:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I've been wondering how. The movie's not new anymore, so Wikia can't spotlight us until we reach 100. Any ideas? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC)